


I can't lose her.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [8]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set season 7 episode 3<br/>Cops vrs Zombies</p><p>Jane didn't leave when her phone rang when Maura gave her the resignation letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can't lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane, Maura and a meaningful conversation.

Jane's phone rings.

Jane takes a glance at the caller ID.

 

"You need to go, it's OK."

 

Jane sits on the sofa.

 

"I'm scared, I know you are too. But I know you have to do this, that's why I'm not stopping you."

 

Maura opens mouth to speak.

 

"Yea like I could stop you, anyway. You're brain is part of you, I get it I'd feel the same way about not being a cop anymore I would feel like I was...half myself. This surgery comes with risk I'm guessing, all surgery comes with risks."

 

Maura nods.

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"What ever happens, I'm going to be right there with you."

 

Tears drop from Maura's eyes.

Jane pulls her into her arms.

 

"Jane I've been...oh sorry."

 

Maura wipes her eyes.

 

"Maura, are you OK?" asks Frankie

"She's fine." replies Jane

 

6 weeks later.

The Rizzoli's are gathered around Maura's bed.

 

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." replies Maura

"I'll be here when you wake up, OK."

 

Maura nods.

Jane kisses Maura on her cheek.

  

2 hours later.

 

"Complications? what kinda of complications."

"I'm sorry that's all I know, I will let you know as soon as I know more."

 

The nurse walks back to her station.

Jane drops in the chair.

 

"Jane she's gonna be OK." Korsak assures her

 

Jane wipes her eyes and looks up at Korsak.

 

"You don't know that, you're not a Doctor,"

 

Jane sighs.

 

"I'm sorry."

"Jane..." replies Korsak

"No, I'm OK"

 

Jane walks away from him puts her head in her hands and balls her eyes out.

She finds herself in the hospital chapel. She takes a seat in a row and closes her eyes.

 

"Please God, don't let her die. I...you know how I feel about her, you're probably the only one who knows my true feelings about Dr Maura Isles."

 

Jane smiles.

 

"Yea, you're probably saying 'girl, everyone knows', right now...I'm just...scared to lose her."

 

Tears drop.

 

10 hours later.

 

"Hey, welcome back...how you feeling?"

"I'm OK." replies Maura

"I'll let everyone know you're awake."

"Wait..."

"What's wrong...I'll get the Doctor" asks Jane

"Jane, I'm OK...I really need you to know something,"

 

Jane pushes the door closed.

 

"I thought of you, I mean I thought of my parents and Hope...and Cailin too, but mostly I thought of you...,"

 

"Me?,"

 

Maura nods.

 

"Well I am your best friend, makes sense,"

"Jane I wasn't thinking about you because you're my best friend,"

"What are you saying?,"

"I'm saying...,"

 

Maura sighs.

 

"Nothing...it doesn't matter," 

"Maura what were you going to say?" replies Jane

"Nothing,"

 

Jane takes Maura's hand.

 

"I was so scared I'd lost you. And you'd be gone without knowing."

"Knowing what?"

 

Jane leans forward kisses Maura on the lips.

 

"That I love you too,"

 


End file.
